I May Be a Lone Wolf, But I Always Protect my Own
by Don't Judge My Happiness
Summary: Born as a normal kid. Kidnapped and became a sick science project. Turned gaurdian angel for the one person who has always been there. There's no other way to explain Accalia and her life. Most likely going to delete this story.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time... Nah, I'm just kidding.

It begins in a small, run down bar, located in Northern Alberta, Canada. Taking a look inside said bar, multiple truckers and drunks can be found. As well as a giant caged ring, and a vague outline of a body hidden in the shadow. All that can be seen of the person hidden in the shadows are two forest green eyes that are focused completely on the caged ring not twenty feet away. Inside the ring, two men are standing on opposite sides. One, the reigning champion for the night, known as Wolverine, has wild, dark brown hair, and deep, dark brown eyes, that resemble the color of wet bark, standing about 6'2, nearly 210 pounds of pure muscle, and wearing a pair of faded jeans, and combat boots. Not to mention his unruly facial hair. His opponent, bald man, wearing a black graphic t-shirt with the sleeves torn off, a pair of jeans, and boots.

The announcer of the cage matches walks over to the new fighter.

"Whatever you do, don't hit him in the balls," he mentions.

"You said anything goes," the bald man snaps back.

"Anything goes, but he'll take it personally and the Angel of Death won't take to kindly to it either," the announcer warns before trying to leave.

"What are you talking about," he asks, forcing the announcer to move back into the ring.

The older gentleman simply points to the shadows where the eyes simply change into a glare.

"You try and fight dirty, you'll have to deal with that," the announcer states before getting out of the ring.

The bell is sounded and the new man storms his way over to Wolverine and punches him in the back, which forces him into the unforgiving steel. The bald man continues to punch the him until he is on the ground, and then proceeds to knee him repeatedly in the ribs.

The green eyes of the shadow narrow in anger.

_He's kicking your ass, you better not let this loud mouth, cue-ball beat you. Now get up, punch him a few times, then head butt him until he falls._

Those are the thoughts of the person that cannot be seen. And as if he heard those very thoughts, Wolverine jumps up and punches his opponent in the hand. The faint sound of flesh hitting metal can be heard only by trained ears. Wolverine then continues to punch his opponent, and the crashes his own head into the other man's twice, before allowing the weaker man to fall to the ground in a heap.

The eyes in the shadow shimmer with satisfaction.

And of course, there's a ton of booing from the saddened fans. However, within an hour or two, everyone is heading out.

Two men are cleaning up around the cage, a young girl is sitting at the bar, the bartender is cleaning glasses, and Wolverine is getting his nightly beer, all while the eyes from the shadow have yet to move.

As the bartender hands Wolverine his beer, the girl, who looks around maybe fifteen, sixteen, begins to glance over at the man. Not too soon after she stops staring, the man who was beaten earlier walks back into the bar and begins to demands money from Wolverine. He gets silence in return, so he makes a statement of how no man could be in a fight like that and not have a mark to show for. He then says he knows what Wolverine is, and this causes the eyes to slit in anger and defense. The man begins to walk away, but then pulls out a knife, causing the girl at the bar to scream. Wolverine slams the man against a wooden post and allows three metal claws to extend from in between his knuckles. However, the next noise heard is that of a shotgun being cocked. It's the bartender, telling the "freak" to get out of his bar.

No more than ten seconds pass before Wolverine pivots his body and cuts the shotgun in half with the claws coming from the hand that isn't occupied. He then retracts his claws and makes his way out of the bar, the young girl not far behind him.

However, the attention is turned when the body attached to the watchful green eyes, makes its' way into the open. It can now be seen that the so-called "Angel of Death" is a girl, not much older than the one at the bar. She, just like Wolverine, has dark brown hair that flows down her back, stopping a few inches below her waist. Her attire consists of a black muscle shirt, faded, very tight jeans, and black, leather, knee-high combat boots. As well as a pair of black, leather, fingerless gloves. And her nails seem to be painted the same silver color as Wolverine's claws. It is now, also noticeable, that she has a pair of military-style dog tags hanging around her neck. She walks with an unknown purpose towards the bar, where the bartender and the bald man are both still standing in shock from the turn of events that just happened. She stops as she reaches the bar, and the bald man blatantly let's his eyes roam over her curvacious figure, before coming back up to rest on her chest.

"Whatcha need, Angel," the bartender questions.

"Wait, wait, wait, _this_," the bald man says, as he points at the girl, "Is the 'Angel of Death."

He then begins to chuckle, which turns into full-blown laughter. But his laughter stops when he sees that the green eyes from before are now a deep black color, and snarl to match Wolverine's has come over her face. She then turns to look at the bartender before she thinks:

_You mess with him, you mess with me._

She then lifts her open hands, palm up, and the broken shotgun pieces rise as well. Quickly, turning her hands into fists, both pieces crumple in on themselves, and she drops her hands, causing the pieces to fall to the floor.

Neither of the men say anything as she grabs her black, leather jacket from the chair she was sitting in, and pretty much struts out the front door. Once outside, she slips into the jacket and over to a beat up truck which as a small cab in the back to sleep in, and a fairly small trailer hooked to the back. She throws open the door and slides into the passenger seat.

"What took you," Wolverine asks from the driver's side.

"I had to leave them with a lasting impression," she tells him with a smirk.

"Accalia, well, I've taught you well, kid," he replies with a quick up turn of his lips, before turning the truck on and quickly getting onto the road.

"Not this kid crap, I thought we agreed, I call you Logan, not dad, and you call me Accalia, not kid," she reminds him her eyebrows furrowing together.

He simply grunts in response and focuses on the road ahead of them.

_I win._

She smirks as he gives her a playful glare.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Logan, pull over and check the trailer," I tell him.

I know that he trusts my instincts so he does just that. Less than a minute later he opens the door and I can hear another person's voice.

"I saved your life," a girl's voice calls in a very Southern drawl.

"No you didn't," he growls back before shutting the door and we take off again.

I simply stare at him until he stops and I move into the back, willing myself not to be seen. The girl gets in and the truck starts to move again.

"You got anything to eat," I hear her ask and I know that we've got some jerky in the glove compartment.

And of course, the next thing I hear is the click and plastic packaging being ripped open. Then she tells Logan her name's Rouge.

"Were you in the army? I mean, don't you get those for being in the army," she questions.

Which reminds me, I still have his dog tags, but he has my set. He gives her no answer but then he turns the heater on. I close my eyes, and next thing I know, I'm being slammed into the nearest wall!

So I jump up and out of the car where I see Logan, and an old pain in the ass, Sabertooth fighting.

"Son of a bitch," I mumble under my breath.

However, he still turns and licks his lips when he sees me.

"Hey there pretty girl," he growls, I guess in a way he thinks is seductive.

"Don't mess with her," Logan snarls before jumping at him.

But he still gets thrown back, when a bright red light hits Sabertooth in the chest and he goes flying into the woods. And I can see that Logan is knocked out in the middle of the road. Before I can go to check on him, a guy in a weird outfit shows up. A woman with snow white hair, who seems to float down, appears in front of me. The guy goes to get Rogue and the woman checks on Logan. Again, next thing I know, everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I come to, it looks like... Oh please no! I really hope I'm not in another lab. I spent enough of my life as a science project, and I have absolutely no desire to become one again. The first thing I notice after I sit up, is that Logan is on the table not twenty feet away from me. Okay, that means it can't be _him._ He knows better than to leave the two of us together. Which means we're safe, for the time being. A door slides open a woman with long red hair walks in, needle in hand. She walks over to Logan and slowly lowers the needle.

"I wouldn't do that," I warn.

"And why not," she asks.

"He doesn't like needles," I state, while jumping off the table.

However, she doesn't take my advice, and goes to stick the needle in his arm. But she's stopped when he grabs her wrist.

"I don't like needles," he growls.

_Told you._

She looks over at me, and I just smirk.

Not long after, a bald man in a wheel chair, and the white haired woman from before come back in.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Hello, Logan... And Accalia. My name is Charles Xavier and this is my school for the gifted," the guy in the wheel chair says.

I look over and see that Accalia is already zoning him out.

_Hey, if I have to listen to this guy, so do you._

She just gives me a look that screams, _good luck with that._ And then she walks off.

"Where is she going," Charles asks.

"The hell if I know, I do my thing, and she does her own," I tell him.

"Do you really think that's safe," he questions.

"Accalia can take care of herself, and hell, she's taken care of me before. The bar I was fighting at, she saved my ass a couple times. Now, show me whatever it is you need to show me," I tell him in a gruff voice.

______________________________________________________________________________

_I am bored, oh so very bored. I wonder where Rogue is...I'm going to find her._

Which leads to me randomly walking the halls of this giant school. And despite the fact that I have the same enhanced senses as Logan, it does not mean that I actually pay attention. Which is why I'm not all that surprised when I run into some guy. He's blonde, and maybe an inch taller than I am... And he smells like Rogue.

"Where is she," I ask in a tone that would make Logan proud.

"W-Who," he stutters, and the smell of his fear is strong.

"Rogue," I state, never letting him leave my sight, even though he keeps moving around.

"S-she's in the bathroom," he manages to get out, as he points to the door to my left.

"You watch out for her, or you'll have to deal with two very pissed off wolves," I threaten.

I walk away and start searching for Logan and bald man's scent. This is super easy, I follow it until I come to two very large doors. I tap on the door with one of my nails. It's about a foot thick and the inside of the room is almost completely empty. Yet, at the same time, there's something special about this room. However, before I can learn anything else, the doors slide open, and Xaviar and Logan come out. And Logan looks worse for the wear.

"You both have had a tiring twenty-four hours, you should get some sleep," he tells us, and then leads us to an elevator and then down a really long hallway.

We have rooms right next to each other, and Rogue's room is attached to Logan's. Going into my room, I see it's pretty basic. A bed, a night stand, a table lamp, a dresser, and a desk. It's simple, and roomy...I like it. So, I strip off my boots, socks, and pants, and then I flop onto my bed. Even though I slept for however long, I'm out like a light not ten seconds later.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I figure I should check on Accalia before hitting the hay. So I go into her room and of course, she's got no pants on and she's not under he covers. I go over to her bed, lift her up and throw the covers over her. After making sure she's fast asleep, I go back to my room and past out. But I can feel that my dreams are going to give me hell.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up to the sounds of screaming, and it brings back some unwanted memories. However, those aren't important right now. My senses are going haywire, I can smell Rogue's blood, and Logan's sweating up a storm. Also, I can hear his heart is beating a mile a minute.

Jumping out of bed, I throw open the door and make may way towards the smell of blood and sweat. It takes all of seven seconds before my mind registers that there's a large group of students surrounding Logan's room.

"What's going on," I ask, not bothering to pick any one particular person.

After twenty seconds of no response, I grab the closest person...it's some guy.

"What is going on," I repeat, inches from his face.

"N-No one, k-knows," he stutters out.

I let go and push my way through the crowd. Once I'm in the doorway, I see a terrified Rogue and Logan's passed out, side ways on his bed.

"Rogue," I say calmly,"What happened? Hey, stay calm and look at me"

Her eyes lift from his body up to my face. I raise my eyebrows, urging her to tell me.

"He...he was mumbling and thrashing around. I tried to wake him up, I was scared, you know? When I touched his arm he shot up, and all I could feel was this white, hot pain going through my chest. He, he had stabbed me, straight through. I grabbed onto his arm, for some semblence of control. Then, veins started popping up on his face, and he lost his color. I moved away and I, there wasn't even a scratch," she explains, still shaking.

"Hey, it's okay. He was having a nightmare, and I know the kind of pain you're talking about. It's happened to me before. It'll be fine, you just...used some of his healing powers, okay. So just relax," I tell her, trying my hardest to keep her calm.

"Who are you," she asks out of nowhere, and then it hits me, she hadn't seen ey in the truck.

"I'm a friend of Logan's," I state, really not wanting to get into details.

She just nods her and looks at all the people in the doorway

"Alright, everybody, unless you want me to personally drag you back to each of your rooms, get the hell out! Now," I bark, not feeling in the mood to deal with nosey teenagers.

They slowly but surely start leaving, just in time for X to show up.

"What happened he..."

I tune him out and walk back to my room. I know it seems selfish, but I'm tired and I know what she's going through, I've had the same thing happen to me. I eventually realized just to let him get through the memory, which is what it is, on his own. After being stabbed through the chest, stomach, and face multiple times, you get tired of it. That's the only good thing about the regenertion factor that was forced upon us.


End file.
